intrusions
by Ruika-maura
Summary: TRAD ! Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres et la tête d’Harry tournait. Ses rêves allaientils devenir réalité ? Le moment auquel il pensait… allaitil vraiment se produire ? oneshot


Salut ! voici une nouvelle trad. C'est une oneshot écrite par BeaumontRulz. 

Donc forcement, rien n'est à moi. Tout est à JK Rowling et à BeaumontRulz.

* * *

Intrusions 

_Cher Harry,_

_Mon ange, je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Je sais comme c'est dur de s'ouvrir aux autres, donc je ne peux que te dire que je serais toujours là pour toi si tu veux en parler. Si tu veux que ça sorte, laisse le sortir. Parce que, franchement, ça aide._

_S'il te plaît ne le laisse pas grossir en toi. C'est comme quand tu secoue une bouteille de boisson gazeuse. Quand tu l'ouvre, ça éclabousse partout. C'est pas génial._

_Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler. Je sais que tu crois que tu peux régler tes problèmes tout seul. Tu peux l'élucider par toi même en y pensant toute la journée. Mais la vie te conduira d'épreuves en épreuves et les mauvaises choses qui t'arriveront ne feront qu'augmenter ta colère et ta douleur. S'il te plaît, trouve seulement quelqu'un à qui en parler. Si ce n'est pas moi, que se soit quelqu'un en qui tu as complètement et entièrement confiance. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas te voir te détruire. Et n'essaye pas de me dire que tu as déjà détruit une partie de toi. Je refuse d'y croire._

_Tu m'as dit une fois que personne ne te comprenait. Mais je me demande si tu as déjà laissé des gens essayer de te comprendre rien qu'un petit peu. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qui te passe par la tête et je hais ne pas être capable de t'aider. alors ai confiance en moi._

_C'est comme si je ne te connaissais rien de toi. C'est comme si le garçon sympa que j'ai connu était parti._

_Oui, crois le ou non, tu es un garçon sympa ; tu es intéressant et tu as une personnalité génial. Je te l'ai déjà dit, n'importe quelles filles seraient chanceuses de t'avoir. Autant que ça me concerne, tu es un bon parti et j'aurais de la chance d'avoir un copain qui serait la moitié de toi. Si ton problème concerne les filles, a) c'est une raison stupide d'être désespéré et b) la probabilité que ces filles soient très superficielles est très haute. Si ça ne les concernent pas, ignores ces commentaires._

_S'il te plaît, ouvres-toi, pour toi et pour moi. Si je n'arrive pas à trouver pourquoi tu es désespéré je crois que je vais bientôt devenir folle._

_Bisous, Hermione._

Harry soupira et posa la lettre. Hermione était la dernière personne à qui il voulait parler de son récent problème.

Parce que c'est très simple, il avait le béguin pour elle.

On pourrait croire que la lettre que lui avait écrite Hermione l'aurait aidé à s'en remettre. Comment peut-on devenir dépressif ou en colère en ayant le béguin pour quelqu'un ?

Harry s'était débattu pour finalement tombé amoureux de la seule fille qui avait été avec lui, et non contre lui, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Et le fait de ne pas être capable de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle l'énervait constamment et il ne pouvait le dire à personne autour de lui – incluant Hermione.

* * *

Alors, Hermione allait trouver ce qui rendait Harry si malheureux. Elle avait décidé de le savoir avant la fin de la journée. La lettre était juste le début. Elle allait le choper et ne jamais le laisser partir jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Si elle ne le faisait pas, elle deviendrait folle.

Elle détestait le voir si irrité. Elle détestait l'idée que peut-être c'était de sa faute. Elle détestait l'idée qu'Harry puisse faire quelque chose de stupide.

* * *

« On ne sortira de ce placard que quand tu m'auras dit ce qui ne va pas, » murmura furieusement Hermione à Harry, cette après-midi là, dans un des nombreux placards à balai de l'école.

Harry lui jeta un regard et continua d'essayer d'ouvrir les portes, en donnant même une fois des coups de pied dessus.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas si facilement, » murmura-t-elle.

« Hermione, laisse-moi sortir, » dit-il entre ses dents, les muscles de sa mâchoire et de son cou tous très tendus, pas un bon signe pour la personne contre qui il était en colère.

« Non, » dit-elle, têtue.

Harry fit la moue, croisa les bras et glissa sur le sol du placard, donnant des coups de pied sur la porte de temps en temps.

« S'il te plaît, » dit Hermione, presque désespérée, « dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Harry. »

« Je ne peux pas, » dit-il entre ses dents, comme s'il avait peur que son secret s'échappe de ses lèvres s'il ouvrait la bouche complètement.

Hermione glissa sur le sol à côté de lui et lui attrapa la main. Harry essaya de retirer sa main mais elle l'agrippa. « Pourquoi tu n'ignore ? Après tous ce qu'on a vécu ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, en le regardant.

Harry regarda leurs mains. Sa petite main. Son majeur, bossu à l'endroit où la plume restait trop longtemps à force d'écrire, semblait être parfait pour sa main. Il soupira et la regarda, puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il avait dans sa tête depuis presque un mois.

« Hermione… »

« Ah, vous êtes là, tous les deux ! » La porte du placard s'ouvrit et Ron les regarda. « Le dîner est servi ! »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et dit, « On n'a pas fini, _Ronald_. »

« Oula, désolé, » baragouina Ron, la regarda. « Je pensais que si. »

« Eh bien non, alors _pars_. » ordonna Hermione.

« Très bien, » dit Ron, fermant les portes.

« Comment a-t-il ouvert les portes ? » demanda Harry.

« On peut seulement les ouvrir de l'extérieur, » dit Hermione.

« Hermione… est-ce que ça veut dire que ni toi, ni moi peuvent l'ouvrir ? »

Hermione grogna et tapa son front avec sa main. « je savais que j'oubliai quelque chose. Ron ne reviendra pas tout de suite. Au moins pas avant la fin du dîner. »

Harry fit un signe de tête et pensa_, 'hé bien, ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurais pu être ici avec Cho ou Ginny.'_ Il frissonna à la pensée de ces deux-là coincées avec lui dans ce petit placard.

« Au moins, ça te donne plein de temps pour m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas, » dit Hermione, son autre main serrant le poignet d'Harry.

L'estomac d'Harry fit un bond quand il sentit la main d'Hermione serrant son poignet doucement et il remua inconfortable. Hermione le serra un peu plus fort le poignet en le sentant bouger. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de l'attraper et de l'embrasser.

« Harry, » dit Hermione doucement. « Tu peux me le dire ? »

Il la regarda encore et secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi ou que tu te sentes inconfortable. »

« Harry, rien que tu pourras me dire me fera ressentir cela. »

« Si, c'est possible. »

Elle déplaça finalement sa main de son poignet pour attraper son menton et tourna sa tête gentiment pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. « Non, ce n'est pas possible, » dit- elle, fermement mais doucement.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres et la tête d'Harry tournait. Ses rêves allaient-ils devenir réalité ? Le moment auquel il pensait… allait-il vraiment se produire ? Est-ce qu'Hermione allait le laisser l'embrasser ?

Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent Harry sentit une explosion d'excitation parcourir son corps. C'était le même sentiment quand il attrapait le vif d'or lors d'une partie de Quidditch. Dans son estomac des papillons aussi gros que des oiseaux volaient, le rendant presque malade. Son cœur battait rapidement et très fort, pensait-il, et il était sûr qu'il montait le long de sa gorge. Il entendait Hermione faire des petits bruits, plus fort que le bruit de son battement de cœur, et il sentit qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour sucer sa lèvre supérieure.

Son estomac fit encore un bond. Il pouvait sentir tout son être devenir excité, en bas, et espérait que ça resterait immobile.

Hermione était maintenant à califourchon sur lui et pouvait sûrement le sentir. Mais non, elle l'embrassait, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, l'excitant de plus en plus.

Harry glissa ses mains incertains le long de son dos, sous sa chemise, et quand elle fit un autre bruit étrange d'acceptation il sourit tout en l'embrassant et l'approfondit, sentant sa langue contre la sienne, goûtant l'arôme de sa bouche. Ils s'écartaient légèrement pour respirer et reprenaient encore.

Hermione se pressa contre sa poitrine, voulant être le plus prêt possible de lui qu'elle le pouvait, sentant la bosse de son pantalon le long de sa cuisse. Elle bougea doucement et sentit Harry sursauté et haleté. Elle sourit à elle-même et l'embrassa de nouveau, bougeant le plus souvent les hanches contre celles d'Harry, le sentant se courber contre elle à chaque fois.

Mais finalement, elle arrêta pour le regarda, le voyant automatiquement préoccupé. Elle sourit de façon rassurante et plaça une main sur sa joue.

« C'est ça qui n'allait pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Il n'y a pas assez de bécotage dans ta vie ? »

« c'est plus qu'il n'y a pas assez de bécotage avec toi dans ma vie, » murmura Harry.

Elle fronça des sourcils et il continua, « tu es la raison pour laquelle j'étais borné, Hermione. Je veux dire… » ajouta-t-il, mais elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrasse encore, avec plus de tendresse cette fois-ci. « je sais ce que tu veux dire, » murmura-t-elle. Et elle sourit, « faisons en sorte que ta vie soit plus intéressante, tu veux ? »

Harry sourit nerveusement et demanda, « Comment fait-on ça ? »

Hermione embrassa se lèvres doucement et dit, « il faut relâcher tout la pression qui t'entoure. »

Harry sourit de nouveau et dit, « Comment proposes-tu de faire ça ? »

Elle sourit et mordit sa lèvres nerveusement, ses doigts allant vers les boutons de sa chemise et baissant la tête pour embrasser doucement son cou, tout en remontant vers son oreille. « je vais te montrer, » murmura-t-elle avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille, le faisant frissonner par anticipation. Il sentit le bas de son corps devenir encore plutôt excité quand Hermione déboutonna sa chemise, embrassant son torse, le long des ses abdominaux et s'arrêtant à la bosse de son pantalon. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit de façon séductrice, défaisant sa ceinture et déboutonnant son pantalon.

Les portes du placard s'ouvrirent pour la seconde fois de la journée et Ron passa la tête, « Hé les gars… _oh mon Dieu !_ »

« RON ! »

* * *

voilà… j'espère que ça vous a plu… 


End file.
